


Checkmate

by telperion_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Mansion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is labouring under a misapprehension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



“Erik?”

Erik looked up to find Charles regarding him with a somewhat bemused expression. Or rather, to be more accurate, his bemusement was directed at the chess piece that Erik was currently holding, twisting it between his fingers in an almost absentminded pattern.

“Is something the matter, Erik?” Charles asked, his eyes not leaving the chess piece.

“No, nothing,” Erik lied. “I’m just contemplating my next move, that’s all.”

Charles’ eyes narrowed, and before Erik could tell him not to he had raised his fingers to his temple, his face taking on that distant concentration that indicated he was skimming someone’s mind.

Erik tried to school his thoughts into a focus on nothing more incriminating than the positions of the pieces on the chessboard, but it was too late.

Charles’ laughter was shockingly loud in the almost silent room, and Erik bristled. He wouldn’t be mocked.

“Erik, really, you think…?” Charles words trailed off into another peal of laughter. “And, oh! You’re doing _that_ on purpose, aren’t you?” His gaze dropped again to Erik’s hand, which was still _fondling_ \- the word floated to him from Charles’ mind – the chess piece.

Erik stilled instantly. “Is it so ridiculous, Charles?” he said stiffly. “I may not be telepathic, but I am not unobservant. And I have observed that the more thrilling and competitive our games, the more likely you are to let me…ravish you afterwards.” Despite himself, he could not help the small smile that crossed his own face as he spoke those last words.

“And that?” Charles pointed at the chess piece Erik still held.

“Would you believe me if I said I was doing it unconsciously?”

“No, my friend, I would not.”

Then Charles stood, and quickly circled the small table on which the chessboard was set up. Erik blinked as he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Charles Xavier.

“I will tell you a secret,” Charles whispered. He leaned in closely, and Erik mirrored the movement until they were mere centimetres apart. “You may ravish me whenever you wish, Erik. And you do not need this,” he plucked the chess piece from Erik’s fingers and tossed it aside, “to get me in the mood.”

Erik took a moment to regret how much time they’d wasted playing _chess_ before he grinned a grin full of teeth and took a firmer grip on Charles. “Well then,” he said. “I believe they call this _checkmate_.”


End file.
